The All Girls Experience
by SecretLifeofWords
Summary: Brittany and Santana are vacationing in sunny Hawaii with the intent to relax and make up for lost time when Santana proposes a challenge to "out do" their last youthful summer before everything changed. Will Brittany be able to keep up? Two-shot, part of #Lesbowaii 50 Shades of Sand Brittana Vacation Fic Spectacular. Cute and smutty memories being made inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my contribution to the 5****_0 Shades of Sand Vacation Fic Spectacular! _****Make sure you check out the other authors (Swinging Cloud, ishiheard2day, LeighKelly, Chuckleshan/PlayWithMagic, and jellymankelly) and follow along on Tumblr under the #lesbowaii tag to see part two of this and all of the other stories. I hope you don't get sand in your eye! Or anywhere else...**

* * *

**The All Girls Experience**-

"Hey ladies, looking good." Two athletic looking brunettes in sports bras and board shorts slowed their beach stroll to compliment them.

The taller of the two paused her walking, "Will we see you later at the pool party tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds fun." Brittany supplied with a bright smile.

"Cool. I'm looking forward to it, bye girls."

Brittany chuckled and shook her head, that was the third time in the last few hours someone had spoke to them, "I feel like we're celebrities here. I can't believe you found an all inclusive resort that was hosting a two week lesbian only package."

"I think this may have been the best idea we ever had." Santana let out a contented sigh as she reclined further into the beach chair nestled along the white sand of the Hawaiian shoreline, close enough to the resort for drink refills, but far enough away that they were in their own private little oasis, well, except for their occasional "fans" it seemed, but she wasn't bothered, her and Brit were hot after all, they were just pointing out facts.

Brittany pulled the sunglasses to the end of her nose and looked at Santana skeptically, "Better than the time we planned and executed that perfect naked scavenger hunt after your senior year at the cabin by the lake?"

Santana sipped the end of her Rum Runner through the straw before she nodded, "you make a good point, BritBrit. That was a pretty epic weekend."

Brittany pushed the sunglasses back up to the bridge of her nose and reclined with her hands behind her head, "That was a pretty epic summer."

Santana laughed and rolled to her side, facing her girlfriend's beach lounger. She let the dark tint of her shades hide her appreciative gazing of Brittany's flat, toned stomach before she spoke lowly, words directed towards the gently flexing muscles in front of her that moved with Brittany's lazy yawn, "I feel like we could probably give that weekend, that summer, a run for it's money, don't you think?"

Soft pink lips twitched when Santana's hand caressed the skin along the underside of Brittany's bikini top. Brittany smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"So, so many delicious things," Santana purred as she crawled out of her lounger and onto Brittany's lap, blocking the sun from Brittany's golden hair and casting a perfect silhouette shadow on the pale skin in front of her.

Brittany's hands fell to Santana's thighs as she soothed up and down while Santana leaned over her, dark hair curtaining their faces. "Mm, sounds delightful."

Plump lips teased Brittany's jaw before settling along her lips with a slow, wet suction. Santana's tongue swiped across Brittany's smile before it disappeared behind blindingly white teeth. "Good. I'm glad you're on board. Let's get a refill on these drinks before the festivities begin, shall we?"

Brittany pouted as Santana slipped off her lap and scooped up the empty plastic cups.

"Don't pout, Brit," Santana teased with a wink over her shoulder as she started to saunter towards the beach bar, "Imma bout to rock your world."

Brittany watched the exaggerated sway of Santana's hips framed in those tiny black bikini bottoms and felt those familiar butterflies dance in her stomach. Santana Lopez only had two speeds in life: Awesome or Not at All. Brittany smiled at the realization that she was in for the best vacation of her life.

…

Brittany gasped for breath under the tan fingers pressing against her mouth. She had been making a little too much noise for Santana's liking and had to be quieted. Brittany had felt this sort of constant shortness of breath since a few days ago when Santana first proposed the challenge to "out do" their last youthful summer a few years ago. Santana had made sure to remind Brittany that _she_ still had it, _they_ still had it, by taking her breath away at every chance she got.

"Shhh, Brit," Santana chastised as she nipped at Brittany's ear, the pace of her left hand slowing it's thrusts, "You don't want anyone interrupting us before you finish, do you?"

Brittany's eyes widened and she shook her head as best she could with Santana's hand over her mouth, holding her fast against the wooden wall of the outdoor shower stall.

"Good girl," Santana cooed as she pressed her thumb against Brittany's clit and redoubled her pace, twisting and curling her fingers as Brittany's hot breath burned at her palm until Brittany's legs quivered with her silent release.

Brittany let her head thud back against the shower stall with her eyes squeezed shut as Santana kissed her cheek and adjusted Brittany's bikini bottoms. Brittany let warm hands spin her and comb through her hair, taking care to get the sand from the beach out of her blonde locks. She heard the creaky twist of the shower knob before she felt the hot water stop and a warm towel was slowly dragged over her skin to get off the excess water.

Santana smiled when Brittany blinked satiated, blue eyes at her. She kissed Brittany on the lips and helped braid her long blonde hair, sweeping it off to the side with a soft kiss placed to Brittany's shoulder. "C'mon baby," she shuffled them both out of the stall and winked at the knowing look the beach bartender gave them, "let's go get some victory drinks for your good behavior."

Brittany chuckled and looped her arm around Santana's shoulder, her legs still feeling a little wobbly after their half-assed beach volleyball game that promptly concluded with Santana claiming her victory in the shower stall off the beach.

…

"Two Pina Coladas please, Sandra," Santana smiled behind her large sunglasses as she settled into the bar stool.

The spikey haired blonde nodded and headed to the blender, scooping up bottles as she went.

Santana hummed quietly to herself while she traced the wood grain of the bar top in front of her, she had really grown to love this little Beach Shack bar over the past twelve days. And Sandra was her favorite bartender.

"Alrighty, two pina coladas with extra cherries and with the longest stems I could find, just to your liking," Sandra winked and pushed the plastic cups forward.

"You spoil me," Santana laughed and slid her glasses up into her hair.

"It's hard to forget an order from a lady as pretty as yourself," Sandra shrugged and dragged a rag over the bar. "Where's your dream girl?"

"Mm, you mean my _reality_ girl?" Santana purred as she glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Brittany diving into the clear, aqua colored water. "It appears as though she's up from her nap and reenacting the Little Mermaid."

Sandra looked up and followed Santana's line of sight with a nod. "Yup, looks like it." She paused before she leaned forward and cleared her throat breaking Santana from her reverie. "So, uh, how's the challenge going?"

The grin on Santana's face couldn't be contained even though if she had tried to hide it, which she didn't. She looked at Sandra expectantly, "Ah, so, you've been filled in I take it?"

Sandra blushed, "Yeah, Brittany mumbled something about you trying to kill her about two rounds of drinks ago."

"Is that so?" Santana chuckled. "Well, that will have to be addressed…" she trailed off in thought for a moment.

"Uh oh, don't tell her I told you, okay?" Sandra looked a little panicked; her hands up in a surrender pose.

"Relax, Sandy, it's fine," Santana smirked, "actually, I wanted to ask for your help on something, this seems like a good segue way."

Sandra's shoulders relaxed and she nodded, "What can I do for you?"

…

"I'm not sure how you pulled this off, but this has 'Sextana Lopez, Lothario' written all over it." Brittany breathed against Santana's ear as she held her close.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Brit," Santana let herself be spun, sparing a wink at Sandra before she was pulled close to Brittany's chest again.

"Uh huh, right." Brittany laughed and dipped Santana as the song came to an end. "Private, candle lit dinner table set off from the dance floor with endless glasses of champagne and a box of Dots on my plate for dessert…that was just part of the package, right?"

"Well, the Dots had to be smuggled in secret so you wouldn't eat them before dinner, but, I plead the fifth on the rest of that question." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and laced their fingers together as they walked back to their table.

Brittany smiled and watched Santana look out at the moon light reflecting on the water a few dozen yards from them. "I'm glad you talked me out of bringing Tubbs, I don't know if we'd ever get him to come back home with us."

Santana nodded as her gaze followed a middle-aged lesbian couple holding hands and walking on the beach, "As much as I think he would have loved Lesbos, I was a little concerned about the drug trafficking issues in Hawaii. I know we are trying to keep him on the straight and narrow."

Brittany sighed, "Yeah, that was pretty smart. It would have been far too tempting for him here." She sorted the Dots by color, putting a few red and pink ones, Santana's favorites, on Santana's plate.

Santana popped a red Dot into her mouth with a smile, "Thanks, Brit."

Brittany continued to arrange the Dots in a little rainbow heart on her plate, much to Santana's amusement before she placed them one at a time into her mouth. She nodded toward the couple disappearing in the distance, "Do you think we'll be like them someday?"

Santana smiled and stole a pink Dot from Brittany's heart display, rolling it on her plump bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth with a small smile, "I'm counting on it."

Brittany beamed and reached out, lacing their fingers together on the table top as she chomped happily on her treat.

"Tu eres mi todo, BritBrit." Santana let out a content sigh, "Ready for phase two of our night?"

Brittany nodded and scampered out of her seat with renewed excitement as she dragged Santana in the direction of their suite.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alllllll right! Let's wrap up my portion, shall we? I'm dropping this just in time for the East Coast to see one Naya Rivera belt out some classic jams on tonight's Glee. Hopefully this is the dessert to that lovely number. Make sure you check out all the other author's contributions to #lesbowaii that will happen the rest of this week. Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites, this was really fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Santana had to admit that things had practically fallen into place for her during this vacation. Although they had the option to do nothing all day, the resort had gone out of its way to make sure that there was an abundance of scheduled events to participate in daily if it piqued their interest. It took them a day or two to acclimate to the schedule and get used to the flyer being slipped under their door the night before, but pretty soon Santana had memorized Brittany's favorite things and implemented them immediately:

· Yoga at Dawn on the Pier (which they only made it to once so far because, duh, morning sex)

· Kickboxing before lunch in the gymnasium (she was not about to miss an opportunity to make Britts drool over her impressive left hook and all that hot, sweaty ab work, had really helped her get a jump start on her Afternoon Delight, twice last week alone).

· Snorkeling adventures every day at 2pm by the cove (She spotted a sea turtle and pointed it out to Brittany, who almost drowned when she squealed with excitement underwater. Santana was grateful she played "life guard" one summer- this earned her a ride on the strap on before dinner that night as a show of appreciation to her phenomenal "mouth to mouth skills.")

· Pool Olympics with prizes for best team performance happened every third day (they killed it on day six with the greased balloon pop between toned abs, it's was the perfect foreplay for their impromptu grind sesh on the beach blanket behind the sand dune later, plus they got a free drink pass for the rest of the week)

· Beach volleyball tournaments every other day (which, if she were being honest, interested her very little, but she cheered on her girl like a champ from the sidelines while getting her tan on and appreciating all the bouncing…)

· And the prized event: every night there was a themed dance party of some kind at the resort. Full of lesbians. And glow sticks. And thumping beats.

That was tonight's big plan: woo Brittany with an early evening romantic dinner, get cleaned up and ready to party, then torture her with a little dirty dancing and see where it got her. Santana pulled out the tiny white dress she had packed after reading on the website that the highlight of the All Girls Experience was the "White Party" towards the end of the last week. She had maximized her sun exposure yesterday and today to get rid of those pesky tan lines and make sure that her strapless dress really accentuated "the rambunctious twins."

Santana sat in her towel and brought the curling iron to her hair to get those loose, perfect curls that Brittany couldn't keep her hands out of- it was one of their last few nights and she was hell bent on making sure it was perfect.

"Hey, San?" Brittany's quiet singing from the shower paused as she waited to hear Santana's response.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I'm having a really great time."

Santana beamed at her reflection in the mirror as she twirled the iron around her last curl. She was really looking forward to the continued domesticity that Brittany moving to NYC would bring when they got back. She loved getting ready with her girl all sudsy in the next room about to join her for a date night. "Me too, babe. Me too."

…

Santana could hear the music as soon as they exited their suite. It was that perfect, pulsing beat that draws you closer and makes your body move without you thinking about it. Brittany's hips started to sway the second they got to the bottom of their stairs and started along the cement path through the ferns and hammocks scattered along the white sand to their left.

"You look great, Brit," Santana felt like a little schoolgirl as Brittany spun her in place halfway through their walk. She pressed a lingering kiss on Brittany's lips before taking a moment to appreciate Brittany's outfit: a tight white button up with the top three buttons undone, sleeves rolled to the elbows, white silk braces loosely clipped to airy cream colored linen pants that hugged Brittany's ass and strong legs in such a way that it was almost sinful.

"Thanks, San." Brittany hugged her close and smiled into the skin of Santana's neck before she placed a wet kiss there, her gaze falling to Santana's chest. "Mm, I see you worked on your tan lines."

"Oh, you noticed?" Santana blinked flirtatiously earning her a growl from Brittany.

"Let's go get all sweaty." Brittany laced their fingers and tugged her, a little faster, towards the music.

The party tonight was right off the main pool. The strobe lights flashed a rainbow of colors alternating with the on and off beat of the music. The DJ wore only a white vest and cargo shorts, bikini clad dancers came in and out of the pool placing lei's around the party-goer's necks; skin was displayed all throughout the dance floor and by the bartenders- Santana could appreciate the draw to the "White Party," everyone was sun kissed and beautiful.

Around their third round of drinks, Britney Spear's Toxic came on over the speakers and Brittany squealed as she dragged Santana to the center of the dance floor.

"Come on, baby, let's give them a show," Brittany winked and stepped back as she pulled Santana into the tango position, falling right in step to that choir room Glee routine like it was just yesterday.

Brittany hooked her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her into a close grind as she sang along to the lyrics and tossed her long blonde hair around, "Baby can't you see, I'm callin', a _girl_ like you should wear a warning…"

Santana laughed and let herself be lead by strong arms as she moved with the beat, rolling her hips and singing along, pushing and pulling against Brittany in strong, staccato steps. As the first chorus started she pushed away from Brittany's grasp and spun in a calculated circle, making sure to lock eyes with her favorite blonde while she body rolled at an agonizingly slow pace. She closed her eyes and smiled on her third turn, her arms above her head as she let the alcohol thrum through her and help her move to the music. Santana opened her eyes when she felt strong hands grip her hips and push her into a chair. The crowd had made a circle around them while she had lost herself in the music, and evidently, Brittany had found a prop.

"It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from my devil's cup, slowly it's taking over me…"Brittany breathed against Santana's face as her arms looped around Santana's neck finding purchase on the back of the chair. With a precise sway of her hips left then right she spread Santana's legs at the knees and slinked between them with what Santana could only describe as a sexy as fuck body wave that brought Brittany's cleavage to her eye level.

"Dios." Santana's hands fell to Brittany's hips as she turned in Santana's lap, Santana's hands pulling Brittany's ass hard against the even higher hem of her dress as it rode up her legs from all the leg spreading, ass grinding that this chair was affording her.

Brittany turned to tease Santana again only to find her girlfriend had slipped out of the chair and reversed their roles with a sharp shove putting Brittany in the seat.

"I won't be outdone at my own game, mi amor," Santana purred as the music picked up into the second chorus.

Brittany smirked because Santana Lopez only has two speeds: Awesome or Not at All and if the fiery look in Santana's eyes was any indication, Brittany knew she was in for a treat.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a riiiiiiide, you're toxic I'm slipping under," Santana sang along confidently as she hiked up one side of her dress and hooked a leg over Brittany's lap bringing their cores dangerously close as she wiggled and shimmied against Brittany's swaying form in the chair much to the cat-calling approval of their growing audience.

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that your toxic…Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready…" Brittany's hands moved greedily along Santana's curves, along the outside of her breasts and back to her hips as Santana gave her the most public and arguably most salacious lap dance of her life, all while crooning loudly and proudly owning Brittany's lap.

Brittany's eyes were dark as the song came to an end and wove seamlessly into the next. The crowd clapped and roared when Santana finished her dance with a long, tongue filled kiss to Brittany's mouth before she turned and bowed in a dramatic Rachel Berry-esque fashion.

Before Brittany had a chance to do anything other than stare at Santana's perfect ass in that miniscule dress while she was bowing, a waitress from the bar brought them two drinks which she informed them were 'on the house, thanks to that performance' and motioned Santana over to get the ornate, rainbow leis in her hand.

Santana put her hand up to stop the other woman's progress with a playful chuckle. She smirked at the waitress as she accepted the lei on behalf of Brittany before she added, "I think I will lei her myself, if you don't mind."

Another wild laugh and hoot came from the people still focused on them from the earlier dance/grind session and Brittany blushed as Santana pulled her into standing, making sure to slowly lower the delicate lei on Brittany's strong shoulders with mischievous wink. "That okay with you, babe?"

"Absolutely," Brittany leaned forward to capture Santana's lips, Santana's breath still coming fast from her performance, "I think it's time we take this party elsewhere, these people have had enough of a show for one night, don't you agree?"

Santana nodded, keeping their lips together as her chest rubbed against Brittany's, "Mm, me gusta, vamos."

…

After all these years together (and nearly a month of continuously making up for lost sweet lady kisses), Santana still couldn't believe the power Brittany had over her when her favorite blue orbs turned dark. It was like Brittany tapped into this wild, sexual beast in just a moment's time. But Santana had to admit she knew this was inevitable, she had been teasing Brittany all night long and even Brittany had her breaking point.

They walk/jogged in silence back to their room after they finished their free round of drinks with Brittany taking a few steps at a time up the stairs to their suite, Santana in tow by firmly laced fingers.

Santana was ushered into the suite with a surprisingly patient hand at her low back as Brittany closed the door and latched the chain.

"I love it when you dance, Santana." Brittany stepped up behind Santana and grasped her hips as she kissed along Santana's shoulder. "It just _does_ something to me."

Santana moaned at the sensation of warm lips and a wet tongue tracing her shoulder blade as Brittany walked them closer toward the bed.

"And I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to feel a little jealous at the way those ladies watched you move," she bit down on the back of Santana's neck, "But I saw the _want_ there and it made me… that much hotter for you."

Santana let out a slow hiss as Brittany bent her over the bed with an urgency that contrasted the gentle kissing and caresses they shared in the short walk from the door.

"Unf, Brit, yes," Santana mumbled into the comforter as sure and steady hands tugged her dress up to her waist and pulled the sky high heels from her feet. Santana spread her arms out in front of her to brace her weight when she felt Brittany kneel behind her and place slow kisses along the curve of her ass.

"No panties, San?" Brittany clucked and bit the flesh in front of her, "That's awfully forward of you."

Santana groaned at the quick pain followed by Brittany's warm tongue, a tongue that was moving closer and closer to her soaked center. "We are making memories, Brit. Naked scavenger hunts don't have panties, so this vacation doesn't have _panties_…" her playful retort was abruptly cut short when one of Brittany's hands spread her legs farther apart while the other squeezed her ass cheek possessively.

Brittany leaned forward and let Santana's smell invade her senses. Santana was slick and swollen from all the dance foreplay, and spread out in front of her, like this, like a trophy on display, was too much for Brittany's barely existing patience.

"Fuck-" Santana whimpered as Brittany closed the gap between them and ran a slow, firm tongue up Santana's wet slit, pausing to dip in just enough to make Santana dizzy with want before she pulled out and resumed licking at a causal pace. "Hmph, más…"

Brittany nodded and massaged both of Santana's ass cheeks as she thrust her tongue into Santana once more, humming happily at the way Santana soaked her chin. "You are so wet, baby."

Santana panted, her head turned awkwardly to the side as Brittany continued her slow assault on Santana's sex, winding her up and causing her to plateau as she deliberately slowed her movements, further frustrating Santana. Just as Santana was about to whine in protest, Brittany stopped all together and stood up.

"Come here." Brittany's voice was soft as she turned Santana and pulled her up. She trailed her finger tips to the top of Santana's dress and pulled the fabric up and off Santana's petite frame.

Santana shrugged off her strapless bra and cupped Brittany's face, moaning as she tasted herself on Brittany's lips. She dragged her hand down Brittany's neck, grabbing the fabric of her linen shirt and pulling her close as she opened her jaw and let her tongue explore Brittany's mouth.

Brittany wrapped her arms low around Santana's hips and caressed Santana's back as Santana's tongue danced around her own. She pulled Santana's plump bottom lip into her mouth, biting it softly as Santana's hands slid over her clothed breasts and pushed the silk braces off her shoulders.

A wet pop ended their kiss as Santana pulled back and nibbled her bottom lip, her eyes dark and hooded. She placed both her hands over Brittany's chest, feeling the rapid thump of Brittany's heart under her right palm as her left hand unbuttoned Brittany's shirt and pants at an unhurried pace.

Brittany reconnected their lips as she stepped out of her pants, tossing aside her lei with her bra and pressed Santana backwards until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She knelt down again, this time with Santana's hands cupping her face. She looked up at the hungry brown eyes before her and smiled, "Now, where were we?"

Santana closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in Brittany's blonde hair as she felt warm lips make their way across her bare chest. She scratched into Brittany's scalp when she felt a tongue circle her nipple before it was pulled possessively into a hot, waiting mouth. Santana's hips canted up at the action, her breasts have always been a weakness for her, something Brittany made sure to capitalize on when she topped her. "Ugh, y-yess."

"What was that, babe? I couldn't quite hear you." Pink lips smirked as they traveled to Santana's other breast, Brittany's hand coming up to massage and tweak the moisten nipple as Santana's body vibrated under her touch.

Santana felt her body flush at the contact, her alcohol buzz was fading but all that dirty dancing had her on this high that made everything feel so much more intense. Brittany's hand was dragging slow zigzags on the inside of Santana's thigh, spreading her legs, while her mouth and other hand continued to work Santana into a frenzy. Desperate to retain a tiny bit of the control from earlier she leaned her chest away from Brittany's lips and closed her hand around the fingers that were teasing her wet folds, "Not those. Only your mouth. Dámelo."

"Fuck, it is so _hot_ when you do that." Brittany had been with Santana long enough to know when Spanish commands came out, it was time to quite fooling around and get to business. And the business of "giving it" to Santana, was a subject that she was the foremost expert in.

"Mm, good girl," Santana leaned back on one elbow as Brittany kissed down her panting abdomen to and finally applied that talented tongue to Santana's aching sex. "Yeah, B, mm, fuck me…"

Brittany licked up and down, letting her face get coated by Santana's wetness, being care to pay close attention to the soft folds in front of her before dipping her tongue into Santana again.

Santana moaned and rolled her hips to keep Brittany's face flush against her. Her fingers combing through Brittany's hair, struggling not to grip and pull at the onslaught of tremors Brittany was stirring up. She breathed in deeply, filling Brittany's palm with her breast as she struggled to maintain her reclined position, intent on watching Brittany work her over.

When Brittany felt Santana's thighs begin to quiver with every thrust of her tongue, she shifted her position and hooked Santana's legs around her shoulders, abandoning Santana's breast in order to grip her hips and deepen her thrusts.

The position change was rewarded with a loud moan and Santana falling back onto the bed only to arch her back up when Brittany's nose bumped against her clit again and again with each roll of her tongue and suck of her lips. Santana was getting louder by the second, her moans and whimpers escalating amid the sound of her wetness coupling with Brittany's attentive mouth, "Jesús, Dios, there, baby, yes, right there."

Brittany's shoulders burned from Santana's muscles squeezing and pulling her closer. She looked up to find Santana watching her closely and winked before she used the last of her energy to speed up the pace of her tongue, curling it with every thrust until Santana fell apart above her, all over her face, with a screech of Brittany's name.

Santana's chest moved rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, scooting up the bed and pulling Brittany on top of her. Brittany's naked skin, the weight of her body settling on top of Santana after another Brittany-induced mind blowing orgasm was the cherry on top of their time together. As badly as Santana needed the release of a good fuck, she needed the closeness of the recovery just as much. She cupped Brittany's face and shrugged off Brittany's attempts to wipe her mouth clean, favoring instead to kiss along her face and lips, savoring the taste of herself on Brittany's lips.

Brittany shifted as Santana kissed her deeply, the wetness on the inside of her thighs sliding across Santana's abdomen as Santana wiggled away from Brittany's mouth and settled underneath her, her hands soothing up Brittany's hips and dragging blunt nails across taut abs as she lifted her lips to lick through Brittany's folds.

"Fuuu-" Brittany moaned and leaned forward, bracing her hands on the headboard as Santana's head bobbed between her legs. She was so wound up from the night and all the foreplay that the sound of Santana's pleased humming as she sucked on Brittany's clit caused Brittany's back to bow quickly as her body snapped and shuddered with her release.

Santana licked her gently, bringing Brittany down with care until Brittany's fingers combed affectionately through Santana's hair, alerting her to Brittany being too sensitive to continue her attentive cleaning regimen. She nodded and kissed the inside of Brittany's leg before rolling out from underneath her and snuggling up to Brittany's side.

A soft chuckle vibrated out of Brittany's lips as she kissed the top of Santana's head, letting her heart rate return to normal as warm limbs wrapped around her. She breathed out happily, "I wanted to tell you how much I have enjoyed this trip, Santana. Everything has been perfect."

"You don't have to say anything, Brit," Santana leaned forward and kissed every emotion that words couldn't quite convey into those soft pink lips. This trip had been Brittany's idea, Santana just commandeered it for a little bit. "I love you, Brit."

"Mm, I love you, too." Brittany smiled and kissed her favorite girl, pulling her close. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet sounds of their breathing before Brittany whispered, "As much as I am looking forward to moving to New York to be with you full time, I'm going to really miss Hawaii."

Santana chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Brittany with a mischievous grin, "Let's not rush back, Brit. Let's take our time and enjoy this beautiful place. You and me. Lots of new memories."

"Naked scavenger hunt kinda memories?" Brittany teased as she tickled up and down Santana's sides.

Santana wiggled away from Brittany's teasing touches and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Yeah, BritBrit, all the memories."

* * *

So there is a little Spanish in here and last chapter, be gentle readers :)

Tu Eres mi todo (you are my everything)- last chapter

Dámelo (Give it to me)

Jesus, Dios (Jesus, God, you get the jist)

Thanks again :)


End file.
